


The One That Got Away

by IUnderstoodThatReference



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bastard!Tom, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IUnderstoodThatReference/pseuds/IUnderstoodThatReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna thought she had left her past behind, but everyone knows it has a nasty habit of catching up with you eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daiquiris and Loubi's

I glanced at the door for what felt like the hundredth time, before smoothing my hand over my scarlet trench dress, and turning my wrist so I could see the face of my dainty silver watch. 7:15. He was late, as usual, and I was unimpressed...as usual.  
"Can I get you another drink, ma'am?" I turned my stool around to face the waiting bar tender. I leaned my elbows on the bar, and pushed my empty martini glass in his direction.  
"Same again, please."  
As I watched him gather the bottles from under the bar, and he began to make my strawberry daiquiri, I spun the stool back towards the door. I was just about to inwardly curse that stupid idiot of a man yet again, and the said idiot waltzed through the door of the cocktail bar. Even though I wanted to scowl at him, I couldn't help but smile as our eyes met. His gorgeous big brown, twinkling eyes, framed by his perfectly groomed eyebrows. I stifled a giggle as I noticed a faint tinge of black under his lower lashes. Guess someone forgot to properly take off their eyeliner, I thought to myself, as my eyes scanned the rest of him as he stalked towards me. Dan Price. What a beautiful man he was. His tailored black shirt clung to every single perfectly defined pectoral muscle. His beautiful long hands slipped into the pockets of his tight black jeans, which looked as though they had been made just for him, and accentuated his slim yet toned legs. His black ankle boots finished off bis attire, and his whole look was finished off with his crown of carefully curled chocolate brown hair, which looked like it had a whole can of hairspray to hold in in place. He was so handsome.  
"Anna, darrrrliinnnggg, I am SO sorry," he shrieked, grabbing my face with his long, slender fingers. With that, the bubble burst. Dan, was of course, gay. He was the campest person I had ever met in my entire life, and things were never dull when he was around. I breathed in deeply as he lowered his hands and put them around my waist and leaned in to kiss my cheek. His scent was delicious.  
"Oh Daniel, when are you going to realise just how bloody rude you are? You're so late!" I sighed at him. His beautiful face erupted into a grin, his perfectly straight teeth glowing in the low light of the bar. I gasped.  
"Jesus Christ Dan, have you had your teeth chemically whitened again? They're blinding me!" Dan let out a loud chuckle, as I leaned back, and mockingly put my hands over my eyes.  
"Of course I have. That's actually why I'm so late. We had rehearsals this afternoon, so I couldn't get an earlier appointment."  
Dan was, to put it bluntly, a drag queen. He was the choreographer and lead star of a drag show which was currently touring England. For the next couple of weeks, it would be here, in our hometown of Leeds, and tonight was his night off. Hence our meeting. As Dan went to sit down at the stool beside me, I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind me. I spun my seat, to see the bar tender place my cocktail in front of me, before smiling.  
"There you go ma'am. Can I get you anything else?" I smiled back.  
"Yeah, please. Can I get another one of those for my friend here?" He nodded and got to work, as I turned my seat to face Dan.  
"So, how's it going? With the show? With your love life? With everything? Come on, fill me in. I want details. It's been far too long Queenie!" I laughed as I tapped his knee excitedly. His face lit up. If there was one thing Dan loved, it was gossip, whether it be his own, or someone else's.  
"Well darling, the show is fabulous, obviously!" He stuck out his hands in such a camp way. I smirked. "You simply must come and see it while we're here. You always say you don't have time, but you have no excuse when we're five minutes from your front door, lady!"  
I grimaced. He was right. It was such hard work trying to fit in a social life. I was partner in an accountancy firm in the city centre. The hours were long, and tiring. The only time I really got to socialise most of the time was during lunch meetings or dining with clients, which I supposed didn't really count as a social life.  
"I know darling, I'll definitely come and see the show this week".  
It was currently Monday, which gave me the rest of the week to try and sort something out. Dan and I had been firm friends since primary school, and I missed him a lot. My work building was on a street called Park Square, which was literally a square of office buildings which housed accountants, law firms and other businesses, with a small square park in the middle. It was a little oasis in the city centre and I loved it. I loved it so much, I had ended up buying one of the many apartments which were above the offices shortly after I became partner at BarkerJones. BarkerJones. Who would have thought it? Anna Jones. A partner. It still hadn't sunk in. As Dan took his freshly made cocktail from the bar tender, he leaned towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"Anna, you work too hard. Speaking of which, how IS the ice queen?" He smirked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Dan, seriously. Nicola is lovely. Stop it. We're both as bad as each other when it comes to work. We have to be. Two women running an accountancy? If we didn't rule with iron fists, the guys in the office would walk all over us!"  
Dan frowned.  
"But Anna, Nic is something else. I love her just as much as you do, but answer me this. How on earth do you work with her?"  
At that exact same moment, the door opened. In she walked. In all her flame haired glory. Everything about her oozed sex appeal. Everything, from the way she shook her umbrella as she walked through the door, to how her curvy hips twisted as she turned to close it behind her. It was only then that I noticed the rain. I shrugged. Typical weather for the north of England. It's could be dry one minute, and absolutely teeming it down the next. Nicola Barker really was something else. She was average height, with a beautiful figure reminiscent of a Renaissance painting. Her black dress was fairly similar to my own, gathered at the waist, with a plunging neckline. Her sky scraper heels made her much taller than usual, and her black suit jacket indicated to me that she had probably only just left our office.  
"You didn't tell me she'd be here tonight," Dan hissed into my ear, before turning towards our friend. "Nicola darling, how wonderful to see you!"  
Seriously? Dan could be so false when he wanted to be. Still, I wouldn't change him for the world. The main reason I hadn't told him was because I knew he wouldn't be pleased that I'd invited my partner along, despite the fact I knew they loved each other really. Their apparent mutual dislike was about as fake as Nicola's boobs!  
"Daniel, how lovely to see you", breathed Nicola, drawing him into an embrace. He scowled at me from over her pale shoulder, as I stifled a laugh. Anna turned to me.  
"Anna, did you get my email? Oh no, wait. Of course you didn't, because you fucking slipped out of the office at 4 o'clock! Don't think I didn't notice, Anna!" My cheeks burned with fury.  
"Yesss, I DID leave the office early. However, I had been there from half past six this morning, and I had things to do. Besides, YOU arrived after nine, that didn't slip past ME, so you can fuck right off!"  
I could feel my blood begin to boil. I slipped down from my high seat, putting my feet back into my shiny Louboutin stilettos. My feet had swelled over the course of the day, and I winced as I stood up straight to take my drink from the bar. I turned to my two friends, and gestured towards an empty booth across from the bar.  
"Shall we go sit over there?" I asked, walking towards the booth, before Nicola had a chance to retort back at me. I waited until Dan had squeezed himself into the inside seat of the booth, before I planned myself in beside him, slipping my feet back out of my shoes under the table.  
"Look, Anna. Have you spoken to Sarah lately?" asked Nicola, frowning at me, as she took th seat opposite me. I looked back at her, puzzled.  
"Not in a couple of weeks. She only got back from her trip to New York the other day. I was going to arrange to meet her for lunch next week while I'm down there for the meeting. Why?"  
Sarah Barton was one of our closest friends from when she, myself and Nic attended Cambridge together. Originally from Oxford, Sarah had stayed down south after uni, and had carved out a very successful career as a lawyer in London.  
Nicola took my hand, and gently smiled at me. I was instantly panicked and wondered what the hell was going on. If I had known what she was about to tell me, I wouldn't have asked.  
"It's Tom. He's been in touch with her. He's had a bit of a shake up, and wants new legal and financial representation. She's agreed to the legal side of things, and he's asked if we'll cover the financial side."  
My heart stopped. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, as I realised the email I had missed must have been from Sarah. All afternoon, I had been happily minding my own business, not realising my life suddenly had the potential to be completely flipped upside down. Because of HIM. Tom. Tom Hiddleston. Famous actor. All round nice guy. Sex God. Ex boyfriend.  
"Hey, Anna. Are you OK?" I felt Dan's hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't respond. I was too busy trying to stop myself from thinking of HIM. Nicola squeezed my tanned hands in her pale ones.  
"Anna?" she whispered. I snapped.  
"It's simply not happening. No. I refuse to represent him." I said, raising my voice. Nicola's green eyes made contact with my hazel ones. She shook her head.  
"Anna, I'm sorry. I've already agreed to it. I'm going to represent him. We're going to represent him."  
With that, I let go of Nicola's hands I stuffed my feet back into the devil-made shoes, grabbed my small black clutch bag and stood up. Without so much as looking at Nic, I turned to Dan.  
"Daniel, I'm so sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." I leaned over and kissed him on his smooth cheek, putting my arm around his shoulder to embrace him. Leaving the booth, I ignored my partner's desperate attempts to protest, and stormed towards the exit.  
There was absolutely no way in hell that my past was going to catch up with me. No fucking way!


	2. Downpour

Listening to the rain hitting my umbrella, I watched the dirty water pooling around my feet. It was late, and I'd been sat on the bench for God only knows how long. Park Square was quiet, so I could really lose myself in my thoughts. My head was spinning. How could Nicola just say yes to Sarah like that? She knew damn well I wouldn't have agreed to it. Yes, having HIM on our books would be very good for business and would help us gain new clients, but couldn't believe how insensitive Nic was being. Tom was my ex, for fuck's sake! I was also furious at Sarah for emailing us both at the same time, without discussing it with me first. 

I sighed, as I focused on a tiny snail, which was making its way across the wet path. Why couldn't life just be simple? I was happy. Sure, I was single, but I had a fantastic career, wonderful friends and an amazing family. I didn't need a man to complete me. Those days were long gone. . . .

\---- 2003 ----

"Of course, darling. I'll let you sleep now. I'll call you tomorrow. I miss you. I love you." I heard Tom's soft voice purr at the other end of the phone, lulling me into a gentle sleep. 

"Goodnight, darling. I love you too. I miss you so much. It won't always be like this, will it?" I was so worried our relationship would be unable to last when there were almost 300 miles separating us. 

"Of course it won't, Anna. We're going to be ok. I promise".

\---- ----

I sighed at the memory. Yes, promises were always kept, I thought, snorting to myself. If I'd have thought my moving to Durham to do my postgraduate in accounting would destroy our relationship the way it had, I wouldn't have left him in London. Of course, he didn't HAVE to shag that little whorebag on his course at RADA. I never pushed him away, I never made him feel unwanted. I was the one who spent most weekends travelling up and down the country to spend time with him because he was too busy with his course to come to me. He was the one who said I should follow my dreams and he'd be waiting for me when I finished.

It was just a few months into the second year of his course when I got the phone call. It was Sarah who let me know. A mutual friend had seen them leaving a hotel together in central London, apparently hand in hand, wearing clothes which looked like they belonged to the night before.

Of course, I didn't give him chance to explain. I was a mess. I immediately called him and told him I knew everything, then I changed my number, transferred to a different university in Leeds, and moved back to my family home. What hurt the most was that he didn't even TRY to get in touch. Secretly, part of me had wanted him to show up at my parent's house, or at least try and send me a message through Sarah or Nicola. He didn't, so I moved on. 

That break up tore me apart, mainly because we had been so inseparable. We were solid, or so I'd thought. Tom was one of the kindest, loving and most considerate people I had ever met. I had loved him with all that I had. After almost three years of dating whilst we were at Cambridge together, I'd thought he felt the same as I had. I was clearly wrong. Bastard!

As the rain began to slow down, I picked up my bag from my lap, and left the bench. Walking across the small park towards my apartment, I thought of how different my life could have been if we'd have stayed together. We were both almost 30 now, so we'd have more than likely have been married. We might have even had children. Marriage and having a family were things we had discussed when we were together, and I had been hoping that he might have even proposed once I'd finished my accountancy course and moved back to London. I wondered if he HAD married or had children. After we split up, I'd given strict instructions to our mutual friends that they were never to utter his name in my company again, so I no longer knew anything of his life, other than the fact he was an actor. I'd heard it was mainly theatre, but that was all I did know. 

I dipped my hand into my bag to take out my keys, as I reached my front door. I grabbed my mail from the mat, before closing the door behind me and taking off my shoes . . again. Ahhh, that felt good. Making a mental note to buy some party feet, I scooped up the shoes, and dropped them down on the bottom step, and began my ascent up to my apartment. Reaching the top landing, I noticed the shiny black of my mobile glinting on the oak sideboard. I had been in such a hurry to get to the cocktail bar earlier that I'd left it behind. I picked it up, noticing the green alert light flashing, and headed straight to my bedroom. It was almost 2am and I was exhausted. I threw my phone down on my bed and passed through my room to the en suite. After quickly brushing my teeth and nipping to the loo, I stared at my face in the mirror. I looked so tired. My hazel eyes looked almost hollow, and lifeless. I felt drained, and wondered if I was in a little bit of shock. Probably, but was it really any wonder? I had after all just found out my firm would be representing my ex boyfriend from seven years ago. 

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and went back to the bedroom and picked up my phone as I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, yawning. I tucked the covers under my arms and began to check my messages. There were a couple from Nicola, trying to get me to talk to her; one from Dan, asking me to meet him for lunch the next day; and finally, there was a message from Sarah, and by the looks of it Nicola had messaged her about the evening's events.

Hey lovely, Nic told me what happened tonight. I didn't realise it would be such a problem, with you guys breaking up so long ago. I'm really sorry. Nic says she's going to handle his accounts so you don't have to, babe. Hope you're ok. Call me tomorrow. S~ xxx 

I wanted to scream. I launched my phone across the carpet and pulled the covers up over my head. . . .


	3. Hand Luggage

The following morning I was exhausted, after spending most of the night in a restless sleep. I wished I could get that vile ex boyfriend of mine out of my head, but my attempts were fruitless. The thought of having Tom suddenly catapulted back into my life was just too much for me to bear. All the previous heartache I had finally buried after many years of practice had seemingly been brought back to the surface immediately, and I simply did not know how to handle it. Even if Nicola DID handle his financial affairs, I would still probably end up crossing paths with Tom at some point along the line, and that little bastard would undoubtedly know this. Maybe that was his plan; to torment me, to worm his way back into my life for whatever warped reason. 

My phone beeped. I pulled back the crumpled duvet and leaned over to the bedside to pick it up. As I switched on the screen, I wondered who could possibly be messaging me at 5am. 

Anna, when you've finished acting like a hormonal teenager, I'd like to talk. I'll be waiting in your office at 7am. Don't be late. ~NJB. 

I groaned. After only three hours of broken sleep, it was going to be a very long day. I slowly sat up, stretching my legs, and trying desperately to wake myself up. I threw the duvet to the bottom of my king sized bed, and got up. Opening the crisp, white curtains, I frowned. What a miserable sight awaited me. It was clearly going to be a dark, rainy, and oppressive October day. Just like my mood, I thought. 

\---- 2002 ---- 

"No, Tom. No!" I shrieked at my lover, as he grabbed my hand, trying to pull me out from the safety of the dry shopping arcade, and into the pouring rain.

"Come on, love. A little rain never hurt anyone," he insisted, his sparkling blue eyes glinting with mischief, and his full white smile beaming down at me. 

He grabbed my other hand in his, and dodging the other Saturday shoppers who were also taking shelter, dragged me out into the downpour. He ran up the street, me in tow, past the rows of clothes shops which were on both sides of the pedestrian shopping street. 

"Tom, please stop being a knob," I screeched, the rain beginning to run down my back. 

It was already soaking the front of my dark blue jeans, making them stick to my thighs. The heavy droplets ran down our arms, collecting in our hands as he held mine tightly. Ignoring my pleas, he kept on jogging up the street, until we came to the doorway of a pub. Shelter, at last. He stopped, letting go of my hand and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it darling?" He smirked as he said it, and I lightly slapped his wet arm. 

His light blue t-shirt clung to his chest, outlining his lean muscles. I placed my hand over his heart, and looked up at him. His dark blonde curls were soaked, the wetness dripping down his forehead and down to his eyelashes. He blinked, his bright eyes narrowing with the invasion of the rain water. Facing me, he raised his free arm, and gently put his hand on my cheek. I looked deeply into his blue pools, and I could see impishness and desire swimming together.

"Thomas, you're a shit. Why can you never take no for an. ." his lips were on mine in a second, stopping my sentence. 

His long fingers tangled in my wet hair, and drips of rain falling from his nose and into my mouth. I breathed deeply, getting lost as his tongue probed my mouth longingly. Drawing his hand down from my hair, and grabbing my waist, I felt his smile forming as he pulled away from the kiss. Flashing a huge grin, he simply said;

"I do what I want," and with that, his hand was back in mine, hauling me out into the spring showers once again. 

\---- ----

I shuddered at the memory. The fact he could still invade my thoughts so easily after such a long time, well it perplexed me. A lot. I picked up my watch from my bedside, checking the time before stalking into my en suite. A long shower helped to wake me up properly, and I quickly applied my make up, and grabbed the suit bag which hung on the back of my wardrobe door, fresh from the dry cleaners. My black Armani suit, which could only mean one thing. I meant business. I was not in the mood for playing games, and a certain Miss. Barker was first on my hit list. Grabbing my phone, I dialled the number of my PA.

"Morning Stella. I need you to do something for me as soon as you get to the office. I want you to clear my schedule for today and tomorrow. . . Yes, I know I have the meeting with Marcus Stone tomorrow. I want you to call him and see if he can make it Thursday or Friday instead. . . No Stella, I pay you to do as I ask. Please don't ask questions. Thanks, love. See you soon."

I reached under the bed, and grabbed my hand luggage case. Pulling it out, I threw it onto my bed and opened it. I quickly began grabbing some clothes from my wardrobe, and folded them into the case. My toilet bag and make up case went in after them, along with my phone charger, and I zipped the bag shut. I took my handbag from the bedside, and pulled on my shoes. Throwing my phone and purse inside my handbag, I scanned the bedroom to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. 

Arriving at my office, my assistant was already waiting at her desk for me. Stella was slightly younger than myself, a pretty girl with short platinum blonde hair. I had chosen her for the position because she reminded me of myself. Her no nonsense attitude and the ability to get on with things and get the job done made my professional life a lot easier. When she saw me, she smiled, her shiny scarlet lipstick glinting. 

"Morning, boss. If you don't mind me saying so, you look knackered, Anna", she said, her eyes full of concern. Although we didn't really socialise outside of the office, I still regarded her as a friend and we got on well.

"Yeah, I had a bad night last night. Listen, I need you to do something for me, urgently. Please can you look at flights to Heathrow or Gatwick and book me on one of them, and try and get me a returning flight for either tomorrow night, or Thursday morning. Don't worry if you can't, I can always get the train. Oh, and did you cancel my meeting with Stone?" Stella frowned at me. 

"Yes, I emailed him just now. He hasn't replied yet though. Can I ask why you're going to London?" Her puzzled eyes bore into mine, questioning me.

"I have some business I need to attend to", I answered, as I began to walk to towards my own office door.

I sat down at my desk, spinning my chair around to face the window. At least it had stopped raining, finally. I looked down from my seat on the first floor, at the bench on the park square. The bench where I had pondered my thoughts the night before. I knew what I had to do, but it wouldn't be easy. Just as nerves began to take hold, and I wondered if I was starting to go a little bit crazy, my office door opened. I spun my chair back round towards my desk, and found Nicola. She looked down at me, with a half smile.

"Morning, I brought you coffee." She placed the peace offering on my desk, and the rich aroma was already filling my nostrils.

"Nicola, as much as I really want to kick off at you right now, I realise it wasn't your intention to piss me off. . ."

"Anna, I'm sorry I . . . "

"Please don't interrupt me right now Nic!" I shouted at her, making her jump back a little. "As I was saying, I don't WANT to get into a huge argument with you, but I will if I have to. My main concern right now is to find out what the fuck is going on here. I mean, come on. If your ex suddenly wanted to use you to handle his financial affairs, wouldn't you be just a tiny bit suspicious?" 

I raised my eyebrow at her, and she nodded. Pulling up the other chair from across my office, she sat down to face me. Straightening her dark grey trousers, Nic's bright green eyes stared at me.

"Anna, I understand that, but do you not think you're overreacting a bit? Tom isn't stupid, he knows we're bloody good at our jobs. Maybe he just wants reliable representation?" She said, shrugging her shoulders. That was a lie, and she knew it. She was just wanting to fob me off, to soften the blow..

"Nicola! Listen to yourself. There are plenty of other accountants and lawyers in this country, so he should have bloody well hired them, not us!" Nicola looked to the floor, not really knowing what to say to me. At that same moment, the door opened. A head poked out from behind the door. It was Stella.

"Sorry to interrupt, Anna, but I just wanted to let you know I've booked you onto the 11:15 to Heathrow. I've also asked Richard to bring the car round, he'll be here at 8 to pick you up and take you to the airport." 

Nicola scowled at Stella, then turned her attentions back to me. As she turned, she finally noticed the small case which sat by my desk.

"Anna, why the fuck are you going to London?" 

Nicola was livid, her whole body was tensed up in anger. Standing up, I grabbed the coffee from my desk and took a sip, my eyes keeping contact with hers. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. I swallowed the coffee, and picked up the black case.

"That's none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch."


	4. Round My Hometown

\---- ---- 

I hated flying, whether it be long haul or a quick trip to London on business. However, with so much on my mind, I kind of wished the journey to Heathrow would have lasted a little longer on this occasion. Knowing what I needed to do filled me with dread, and made me feel sick to my stomach. I stared out of the window as I could see the capital city slowly coming interview, and I was lost my own thoughts, music from my earplugs filling my mind. I heard the soft lull of Adele begin to play, the irony of the lyrics making me smile with sadness and regret.

"I've been walking in the same way as I did  
Missing out the cracks in the pavement  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
Is there anything I can do for you dear?  
Is there anyone I could call?  
No and thank you, please Madam, I ain't lost, just wandering.

Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people that I've met  
Are the wonders of my world . . . . . 

My hometown... For a long time, I'd considered London to be my home. Our home. Mine and his. Of course, now it was all a distant memory, another life, one which I sometimes wondered had ever even happened. A tear appeared from nowhere. I was shocked, because I couldn't quite believe how much the whole situation was affecting me. Perhaps it was mainly because I'd always guessed deep down that my past would eventually catch up with me, and it had. That was something I would have to face up to, no matter how difficult it may be. Taking my earphones out, and taking a deep breath, I began to brace myself for landing. I felt the plane descend a bit further and my stomach lurched. I felt a sudden urge to pee, but I'd have to wait. I knew it was just nerves, and reached around my waist to fasten my seatbelt. Gripping it tightly, I began to think about how I was actually going to deal with this horrible mess which two of my supposed best friends had launched me headfirst into. Could I really do what I was planning on? Always headstrong, confrontation was never something I shyed away from, but this was something else. This was facing every demon which haunted me. This was coming face to face with my former life, with the person was WAS my former life. My entire world. The yin to my yang. My soul mate, or at least I'd thought at the time. To have your heart broken in such a spectacular way was soul destroying. I'd spent the last 8 years trying to piece my life back together, my barriers were as high as the clouds, and no man had come remotely close enough to break them down.

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts with a bump. I had landed in London. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, cleared my throat and straightened myself with new resolve and strength. I wasn't going to take this laying down. I knew what I had to do, and I would make sure it was done with as little emotion and pain as possible. 

Once I was was off the aircraft and through customs, I quickly marched through the airport and outside towards the awaiting taxis.

" Canary Wharf please," I said to the driver, as I stepped into the cab, throwing my small case onto the seat beside me. 

I reached into my handbag, and took my phone out, so I could make a call. It began to beep at me almost instantly, texts coming through one after the other.

Anna, please. We need to talk about this. Have you completely lost your mind? Why are you going to London? Is it to see Tom? Please answer me. ~NJB. 

Hey lovely. Nicola has just emailed me. Apparently, you're on your way to London. How long will you be here for? Is it business? Sarah xxx 

Anna, I just tried your office. Stella said you're postponing our meeting. I'm not happy about this, Anna. Can you call me back please! Regards, Marcus. 

What the fuck is going on? I sat and waited for you for half an hour, then I called your office, only to be told you've gone to London! What are you doing?!! Call me immediately! Dan xoxo

"Shitttttttt!!!" Danny! I'd totally forgotten our lunchdate. I was such a shitty fucking friend. I quickly sent him a grovelling and apologetic message, before dialling a number. The other end picked up immediately.

"Hi, can I be put through to Sarah Barton please. . . . it's Anna. Anna Jones. . . . oh, ok. Well could you let her know I'm on my way to her office. I shouldn't be too long. . . . thank you."


	5. Kind Regards?!

The cab pulled up outside Sarah's office, and after quickly paying the driver, I jumped out of the cab. Sighing, I dug my hand down into the bottom of my handbag and pulled out the unopened packet of Vogue menthols. Digging further, I found the accompanying lighter. I had stopped smoking years before, but the stress of the situation, coupled with my fear of flying, had left me with the overwhelming desire to light up, and I had bought a packet from Leeds and Bradford Airport before I left Yorkshire. So, light up I did. I inhaled deeply, before gipping. Swallowing back the urge to vomit, I felt the nicotine rush kick in and it made me slightly dizzy. 

I leaned back against the wall of the office block, gently tapping the excess ash from the end of the cigarette. I looked down at my nails, and I silently cursed as I noticed the pale blue varnish had chipped from the tip of my forefinger. I took a few deep breaths, trying to fill my lungs with as much smoke as possible to calm myself down. Of course, I knew smoking would raise my already raging heart rate, yet I was willing to try anything. It dawned on me that the last time I'd smoked was not long after I'd left Tom. After he'd broken me. It was at a party, and I was wasted. I was young, unhappy and so completely lost. 

Desperate to forget, I had gone on a wild rampage lasting quite a few months. The horror of what had happened to me both during and after the demise of our relationship had left me desperate to escape. Oh, I'd escaped alright. Straight into a world of parties filled with business men, alcohol, sex, and a whole rainbow of drug induced happiness. Of course, it was only a temporary escape, and once I was threatened with being kicked from my accounting course for horrible attendance, I realised I had to get my shit together. It hadn't been easy, but my parents and family had helped me through it, along with Nicola and Dan.

That period of my life had been mostly shrouded from my memory, too painful to remember. Until now. It was almost as if, emotionally, I was regressing back to that time. All these feelings were resurfacing, and I genuinely didn't think I would be able to deal with them.

"Anna?" I felt a voice call my name, and a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up.

"Sarah, oh thank God," I cried, throwing the cigarette butt to the ground, and melting into my friend's waiting open arms. Sarah wrapped her skinny little arms around me and hugged my tightly.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you inside. I'm so glad you're here." 

Sarah pulled away from the hug, and pushed me to arms length as if to take a proper look at me. She was perfectly polished, as always, her fitted navy blue trouser suit reeking of power and sophistication. 

Sarah was thin, absolutely tiny, both in height and frame. She had straight black hair, which almost reached her shoulders and framed her bony face. Her work was taking its toll on her, and slight lines were beginning to show around her mouth and eyes. Although, the lines were probably more to do with her constant frowning and smoking. A serious person, Sarah was straight to the point, yet she was also one of the most caring and loyal friends I had. Well, she had been. Until she had agreed to represent my ex! 

"Darling, you look fabulous. I always said the north looked good on you. Now, shall we go grab a coffee in my office and catch up properly." 

Before I had chance to even open my mouth to protest, Sarah had grabbed my hand and was leading me towards the door to her building. Sarah's law firm was on the top floor, and her office had spectacular views across London. 

"Please, sit down darling. Tell me what I can do for you," Sarah soothed, as we entered her office. I gingerly took a seat on the plush black leather sofa in the corner. Sarah sat beside me. I took off my damned Louboutins and threw them at the side of me, turning to face my friend.

"The thing is Sarah, I don't even know where to begin. I can overlook the fact that you have chosen to represent Tom, because that would never directly affect me. What has really irked me is the fact you then had to ask if my company could do the same. When he asked, you should have said no. I am SO angry with you. I'm so angry with Nicola, and I'm sure as hell infuriated with THAT little fucker! Still, he'll be dealt with." I glanced down at my feet nervously. Sarah frowned at me, her dark blue eyes overflowing with apology.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't realise it would bother you after so long. We have so many clients who we jointly represent, and I didn't think it would be a problem. Still, it has and I'm so so sorry." I looked up at my former college mate, and the tears began to flow again. 

"God, what the hell is wrong with me?!" I wiped my tears angrily. "I need to sort this whole thing out, and the sooner the better."

"Of course you do. What are you going to do?" Sarah took my hand in hers. "You know I'll help in any way I can." 

"Thank you. You see the thing is, well. I need his address. I thought you might have it. I need to go see him." I gulped, looking into my friend's eyes expectantly. Sarah rose from her seat, and proceeded towards her desk. 

"I'll just get it for you."

"Oh, and Sarah? Please don't breathe a word of this to Nicola. Or Tom."

Half an hour later, I had finalised my sleeping arrangements for the night, and had left Sarah's office. I entered my keyboard into the card reader and opened the door to my room in the Mayfair hotel. Light and spacious, I was glad of the peace and quiet. I pulled my phone from my handbag, and sat down on the queen sized bed which seemed to take over the whole room. I opened my email, and answered as many as I could, before reaching over to open my hand luggage case. Picking up my toilet bag and make up bag, I headed to the bathroom. I stopped and looked in the mirror above the sink. I pulled my hairbrush through my soft dark hair, which was pretty flat from the flight. I noticed how much it had grown recently, not remembering the last time I had had a haircut. It was almost to my elbows, which was far longer than I usually wore it. I made a mental note to book in to Cutting Rooms as soon as I got home. I applied some fresh make up, and headed downstairs for dinner. 

If there was one thing I hated, it was dining alone in hotels. I kind of wished I had invited Sarah along, but I wanted to gather my thoughts without any disruptions. My phone vibrated on the table. I opened it, noticing it was an email notification, and almost dropped my phone in shock.

_____

From:twhidds@aol.com

Anna, please forgive me for contacting you. I spoke to Nicola last night, and she has informed me that you are not exactly ecstatic with the forthcoming business arrangement. Trust me when I say it is not my intention to upset you or distress you in any way. Sarah seemed to think it would be perfectly OK, since you jointly represent many clients. Please let me assure you that I shall endeavour to stay out of your way and I will deal with Nic directly. Anyway, I trust that you are keeping well. Please take care. Kind regards, Tom.

_____

Kind regards?! I'd give that little bastard kind regards! I slammed my knife and fork down on the table and stomped out of the hotel restaurant. I stormed out onto the street, grasping my cigarette packet and lighting yet another of the thin, white tubes. Taking a drag, I headed up the street, a visual map of central London permanently embedded in my memory. It was cold, and I cursed myself for not having had the sense to pick up my jacket from my hotel room before I left. Turning left onto the next street, I hugged myself, rubbing my arms to keep warm. A few moments later, I had reached my destination. The doorman pulled the heavy wooden door open for me. He towered over me, his eyes questioning.

"Hello Madam, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Tom. Tom Hiddleston. I believe he lives here." I fidgeted, my blasted shoes squeezing my feet, making my toes feel like they were on fire.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to give out information of residents," he replied, shaking his head at me.

"Please, I'm erm, a friend. I was given his address by his lawyer Sarah Barton. I'm here on business." I reached into my bag, and took out my phone. 

"Look, he emailed me this afternoon," I said, showing the doorman my message from Tom. Please, this is really important." The tall man looked at me sympathetically. 

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to confirm that Mr. Hiddleston does live in this building, however I have bad news. He left this afternoon. He had an overnight bag with him, so it doesn't look like he'll be returning this evening. I'm sorry."

I was crestfallen. I was kicking myself. Maybe if I had gone straight to him from Sarah's office I would have caught him at home. All this mess would have been sorted, and I would have been able to get on with my life. . . again. I thanked the doorman and stepped back out into the dark London night. My flight back to Leeds wasn't until the following evening, and there was no point in staying in London now. I hailed a cab back to the hotel, and after collecting my belongings, I headed straight to Kings Cross station. It was only just turned 8pm, so I thought I might as well go home. Home. All I wanted to do was curl up in my own bed, in my own apartment, and cry. Just after midnight, after a long train journey, I did just that.


	6. Nightmares and Stolen Parking Spaces

\---- ---- 

I screamed, the crimson blood dripping down my legs as I stood up from the bath tub. It was swirling in the water, turning it bright red. I stepped into the mat, and left the bathroom, desperately clinging to the walls and the door as I went. I saw the look of horror on my mother's face as she reached the top of the stairs, to find me standing there, wet, naked and dripping with blood. I screamed again, pain overtaking my body, along with confusion and terror.

\---- ---- 

I jolted awake, realising my own screams had woken me. I clutched the fluffy white duvet, trying to comfort myself. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. A nightmare, one which had once been a harrowing reality. I took a deep breath, and looked at the clock. It was 5am. I got out of my bed, and wrapped my white robe around me, before heading to the kitchen. I made myself a coffee and sat at my small white breakfast table.

 

Clutching my mug, I pondered. Of course, Tom hadn't known about the baby. I hadn't either. The first I had known of its existence was on that tragic day a few weeks after our split. That day would be forever imprinted in my mind. I never told Tom what had happened, I didn't see the point. It was all over so quickly. The doctors had called it an early spontaneous abortion. I hated that word. Abortion. It was as if my body had deliberately expelled the tiny baby on my behalf, but of course, had I known I was pregnant, I would have never willingly have got rid of it. Despite how I felt about Tom at the time, I couldn't have done such a thing.

I hated how my mind was insisting on bringing forward all those painful reminders of my past again. I hated it. I hated HIM. At that moment, I despised everything. I spent the next few hours catching up with my emails, and lazing around in my living room in my dressing gown. By about 10am, I was already getting cabin fever. I opened my phone and began to tap out a message.

Hey Mister, I'm so sorry about yesterday. Do you fancy meeting at Malmaison at 12 for lunch? Anna x 

I got a reply almost immediately.

Of course, you silly cow. I didn't think you were back from London yet though. Nic said you'd be back tonight. See you soon babe. Dan xoxo.

I dived up from the sofa, and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Pulling on my black skinny jeans, and a long cream jumper, I realised I'd left my black ankle boots in the office. I shoved my converse on my feet, and picked up my oversized beige handbag, emptying the contents of my other bag into it. I picked up my keys and phone from the sideboard on the landing, and swiftly moved down the stairs and out of the door. 

The cold October breeze hit me almost immediately, and I pulled my black mac around me tightly, tying the belt at my waist. I crossed the square towards my office, and noticed a sleek black bmw parked in my spot. My own car, a champagne coloured Jaguar xf was in the garage, after Stella had had yet another mishap with parking. I could kill my assistant at times, but still, she was a bloody good assistant, so I let her parking skills slide. 

"Morning, Stella," I smiled, as I entered the office, and passed her desk. She looked up at me in horror. 

"Erm, Anna. What a surprise. Erm... erm... we weren't expecting you back from London until tomorrow..." Stella mumbled, as I opened the door to my office. I stopped in my tracks. I could see the back of a figure by my window. A very tall figure. A slim figure, dressed in dark jeans and a white shirt rolled to the elbows. Turning around, his bright blue eyes made contact with mine. 

"Anna, what are you doing here?" I could feel the blood draining from my face. My knees went weak, and my chest constricted as though I could no longer get any air in my lungs. I felt like I was choking, drowning even. I swallowed and took a deep breath. 

"I should be asking that very same question, Tom." With that, I turned, closing the door behind me, and I fled the office.

I stormed out onto the street, my mind whirling. I desperately rummaged in my bag trying to find those damn cigarettes. I was in shock. I had not expected to find Tom in my office so suddenly. Or even at all. So much to keeping out of my way. I crossed the road and onto the square, and was just about to sit on 'my' bench on the square when I heard the thud of running steps and a voice behind me.

"Anna, wait. Please," Tom gasped, trying to grab my hand. Well, that was it. I lost it. All those years of pent up emotion flooded from me.

"Get your fucking hands off me! How dare you, Tom? How are you come back into my life like this. What do you want? Why are you even here?" I screamed at him, and his face fell. 

"I just. . . " he began, but I was livid.

"You just what, Tom?! My life was good, I was happy. I was settled, and now this. Why have you done this? Otherwise thousands of accountants out there. Why my firm? Why? Why couldn't you have just left me alone?" Tears were pouring down my face, and I angrily brushed them away. Tom simply stood there and took it.

"You never cared about me, or you wouldn't have done what you did. I hate you! I never want to see you again, so I suggest you get your arse back in that God awful car of yours, because I'm guessing that monstrosity in MY space is yours, and just piss off back to London. You screwed me over, Tom. You really did!" 

Tom simply looked at me, his blue eyes filling with tears, as he brushed his fingers through his dark blonde curls.

"I guess you would think that, darling," he gently sighed, and turned around to walk back across the square, before getting into his car and driving away without looking back.


	7. Malmaison

'So, what are you going to do?'

Dan reached across the table to take my hand in his. Tom had left me gobsmacked in the middle of the Square just a couple of hours ago, and now here I was, sitting across from my darling beautiful Daniel, in the restaurant of the Malmaison hotel. 

'Oh, Dan. I honestly don't know. This is all such a mess. I'm not really handling it all that well. I can't believe I just walked into my office, and there he was, larger than life, looking out of my window. The cheeky bastard even had the audacity to park his monstrosity of a car in MY parking space.'

Dan laughed, his gleaming teeth glowing, as he dug his fork into his mushroom gnocchi with his free hand.

'Sweetie, maybe you should talk to him. Nic has already said she's going to handle his account, and in his defence, he DID think you were in London. He wouldn't have known you were back in Leeds. It was probably just as much of a shock for him to see you after all this time. What were you in London for anyway?'

I gritted my teeth and sighed, twiddling my abandoned rocket salad around my plate with my fork.

'I went to see him. I wanted to have it out with him. I even went to his apartment for fuck's sake! I can't believe he's back on the scene after all these years.' I bit my lip, as tears clouded my sight and threatened to fall down my cheeks. Dan rubbed my hand sympathetically.

'Oh, Anna. Why don't you call him?' Dan smiled sympathetically. 'Because as much as you can't stand the bloke, you have unfinished business with him. I know you, and if this doesn't get sorted, it will eat away at you. Personally, I think you've been shoving all these emotions away since you guys split up, and now he's back on the scene, they've all re surfaced. Maybe it's time you spoke to him, face to face.'

Dan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, before sliding it across the table in my direction.

'Call him, Anna. Please.'

I scowled at my friend as I took the phone, still confused.

'I don't know his number. Wait a sec, why are you giving YOUR phone to me?' Dan's face flushed.

'I kind of already spoke to Nicola before I met up with you, and got his number. Look, darling. This isn't going to go away. Now. Please. Call him.'

I went into Dan's contacts, and searched for Tom's name. Staring at it, I pressed Call. My heart felt as though it was in my throat as I heard the calling tone. It was answered within two rings.

'Erm hi, Tom. It's me.' There was a pregnant pause. 'It's Anna. . . yeah hi. . . yeah. . . erm, I think we need to talk. . . right ok . . .sorry what?' Suddenly, the line went dead.

'Well, that was weird,' I said, eyeing Dan suspiciously. 'He said he'll meet me in a few minutes. But. . . but. . . he doesn't know where I am. Is he stalking me? How does he know where I am? Oh God, I feel sick. What am I going to say to him? I still don't understand how he knows where I am? Wait. . . Dan? What the hell have you done?' 

Dan flushed profusely, guilt written all over his perma tanned face. He grimaced and stuttered, trying to flash me a smile, but not quite daring to.

'Um. . . when I spoke to Nicola earlier, I may or may not have told her we would be here at lunch time, and she may or may not have told Tom, and he may or may not have erm . . .bookedaroomhereforthenightsoyouguyscantalk!'

'WHAT?!' I shrieked at the little fucker sitting in front of me, my face beginning to flush in rage. 

'Daniel! How could you? How could you spring that on me like this with no warning?! You could have at told me, or something! What the hell am I going to do?' I was beginning to wail now, my voice cracking. 

'I can't just meet him just like that, I'm not prepared. I'm fucking crying now for fuck's...'

'Erm, Anna...' He interrupted.

'No, Dan! What am I going to do?! What do I say? Oh hi, Tom. Remember me? I'm the girlfriend you cheated on with a little slut bag?...'

'Anna...' Dan said with a little more authority and urgency, but I was beyond reason. Tears were streaming down my face as I carried on, the perfect picture of an absolute nutcase.

'. . .The one you didn't give a fuck about? The one who lost your baby whilst you were probably shagging half of fucking London? The one who has spent the past seven YEARS TRYING TO...'

'ANNA!' Dan said loudly, grabbing my arm and nodding his head behind me, his eyes wide as he raised his finger to shut me up. I spun around, to be greeted by Tom, who was standing behind me, with a look of horror and shock written all over his perfect face, his wide eyes searching mine with blown pupils. 

'Fuck,' I hissed, my mouth suddenly dry, my ears buzzing, and my head spinning. 

I wiped the tears which were flowing freely down my cheeks, and dropped my head, putting my hands in my lap. I felt a pair of hands cover mine, and I looked up in surprise. Tom's blue eyes met my hazel ones. He was crouched at the side of me, and looked as though he too was going to burst into tears at any second.

'I think we need to talk, don't you?' He said gently, his hand rubbing mine, yet the disbelief of what he had just heard was evident in his face. His forehead was lined as he frowned at me, his hands now trying to softly yet firmly pull me up. I was rooted in my seat.

'Yes. Um. Yes. Of course,' I stuttered, still not moving, before breaking eye contact with Tom and looking up at Danny. Danny's expression was one of sympathy and compassion. He got up from his seat and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder. He patted softly, and moved around Tom to get to me, and then took my face in his hand and bent down to kiss my cheek, before whispering in my ear. 

'Sweetheart, be strong. I love you. You know where I am if you need me.' He then stood up and Tom stood at the same time, each of them putting out their hands. Tom shook Dan's hand.

'Thanks, Daniel. Catch you later,' Tom said quietly, grief and shock etched in every part of his face.

'No problem, I'll settle the bill my way out. Bye, Anna. Like I said, you know where I am if you need me.' 

Dan turned to walk away, leaving Tom staring into space not quite knowing what to say; and me still frozen in my seat, my head swimming and the acidic swell of vomit rising in my throat. I swallowed, and looked up at Tom. I gently patted his hand to snap him out of his trance and regain his attention. His eyes met mine, and he took his hand in mine, slowly pulling me up from my chair. He nodded at me.

'Come on, we'll go to my suite to talk. It'll be more private.'


	8. Though The Truth May Vary

### As a side note, I listened to the Julia Sheer & Jon D version of Little Talks as I wrote this chapter. It's on spotify if you fancy a listen. It's quite fitting really. ###

The lift began its ascent and we were still in silence, the air thick with tension and apprehension. I glanced down at my hand, which was still tightly wrapped in Tom's. I didn't really know why I hadn't pulled away, or why he hadn't either. I stared at our hands, Tom's long fingers gripped mine as though he never wanted to let go, and I noticed a small graze on one of his knuckles. 

I could feel the heat from his side as he stepped closer to me, to let another couple into the lift. My eyes scanned up from his hand, past his wrist encased by his black watch, up his forearm which was glittered with tiny freckles. His biceps were tightly wrapped by his white shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows, showing his lean muscular arms. Arms which used to hold me so tightly. My line of sight moved higher, until I reached his face. His head was dropped, and it seemed that he too was looking at our entangled fingers. 

As I looked at him, he raised his head, and our eyes made contact again. I could see the hurt in his blue orbs, full of unanswered questions, hurt which was undoubtedly mirrored in my own eyes. I was torn. Part of me wanted to just scream and run away, or hit him so hard in that perfect jaw of his. The rest of me wanted him to hold me, and tell me he'd made a massive mistake and that he was sorry for ruining my life. As he held my gaze, I could glimpse so many emotions. Hurt, anger, disbelief, regret, and even though I didn't want to believe it, maybe even love too. 

The silence was agony, yet neither could break it. There was so much to discuss, so much unsaid, that we didn't even know where to begin. I wanted to lash out at him, I wanted to scream at him and let out seven years worth of anguish out at once, but a strange calm had descended upon my mind. One side of his lip began to curl into a half smile, and he squeezed my hand, almost as if he could read my mind.

The lift stopped to let out the other couple, and we stepped out behind them. Tom led me down the corridor, my hand still in his, and I waited as he reached into his back pocket and took out the key card. With a click, the door opened. The room was fairly standard, but elegant. Tom led me to the bed, where he motioned for me to sit down. The he silently took the chair from the desk and pulled it in front of me and sat down. Not a single word had passed either of our lips since the restaurant. 

Tom sighed and lodged his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head, raking his fingers through his dark blonde curls. He put his head in his hands and rubbed at his face, before looking up and licking his lips before he spoke.

'What happened?' He rubbed his hands down his thighs, clearly trying to stay composed. 

'It was right after we broke up. I, um. I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to tell you. I didn't even know about it... I didn't know about the baby... until I lost...'

My voice cracked, and a tear fell down my cheek and landed on my wrist. I rubbed it away, and brushed my cheek with the back of my hand. Tom didn't speak, waiting for me to continue. 

'I was so angry with you, for what you did. I was heartbroken when we split up, and then...when that...happened, I was broken. So fucking broken, Tom. Do you have any idea how it feels when a doctor tells you that your body has rejected a child you didn't even know was there in the first place?' I could feel the anger begin to rise, and I swallowed it down and exhaled deeply. 

'No, Anna. I don't. I wasn't given that option. You simply accused me of sleeping with someone else, and then left me hanging. I couldn't call you. Your family wouldn't answer my calls either. I left messages with your parents, with Nicola, with Sarah. Everyone just shut me out completely. I mean, for fuck's sake, I came up to see you a few days after you left me, but your parents said you were out and to leave you alone.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry that my cheating ex boyfriend wasn't the top of my prio...'

'I didn't cheat on you, Anna!' Tom shouted at me, as he jolted out of his chair and stormed across the room. He stopped, and looked back at me. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you.' He said quietly, and came back towards me and sat back down. 

'Anna, darling. I swear. I didn't cheat on you.' His voice was a whisper. 

'Please stop lying to me. Sarah said you were seen, leaving a hotel. With a girl from your course,' I spat out the words with venom. 

'Who supposedly saw me? Who?!'

'Camilla Thompson,' I replied, as he began to shake his head in disbelief. His shoulders began to shake. It was then that I realised he was laughing. Hysterically. It was a menacing chuckle, one of anger.

'You have got to be kidding me? Let me tell you something about Camilla! She tried it on with me a week after you left. She tried to be a shoulder to cry on, but I wasn't interested. Can't you see what she did, Anna?' Tom cried, taking my hands in his again. 'That psychotic witch deliberately split us up!'

My jaw dropped. The penny dropped. More tears dropped.

'Jesus Christ...I, erm...don't know what to say,' I stumbled over my words, in shock.

'You didn't even ask me. You just presumed your friends were right. So much for trust, Anna.' 

I couldn't take anymore. I felt sick. The air felt too thick and I couldn't breathe. I stood up and headed towards the door.

'I have to go.'

Tom jumped up from his seat, his long legs tripping him up as he dived towards me and caught my wrist.

'Wait. Don't go. Please.' His voice sounded desperate and it cracked as he spoke. 'Please. Sit down. Please.' 

I stayed where I was, refusing to budge, so he stood up. His drew up to his full height, towering over me. He put his hand on my hip, and pulled me close to him. 

'I've missed you so much, Anna. Please don't go. All these years, I've done nothing but think of you. Yes, I was stubborn. I should have fought harder to get you back. I was stupid. Yes, you should have spoken to me, before just upping and leaving, but you didn't. I should have waited on your parents doorstep until you came home, but I didn't and I'll always regret that.' Tom rested his face into the top of my hair, as his shoulders began to softly move. He was crying. I gently reached around and put my hand on his lower back. I slipped my other hand in the nape of his neck and held him. I felt his fingers tangling in the back of my hair as he sobbed. I raised my face to meet his, and pulled my arm back round, reaching up to wipe his tears from his face. 

'Tom...I'm...I...I'm...so...sorry,' my own tears spilled over again, and I clasped his face in my hand, as I pressed my lips towards his. I could taste the salty wetness as my mouth parted to let his tongue softly touch mine. His grasp in my hair tightened carefully as we cried and kissed, both grieving for seven years which had passed us by. Grieving for the baby we'd lost. For all we'd missed out on in each other's lives. 

Tom reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, his face questioning mine.

'What now? Where do we go from here?'

I pulled him back towards me, drawing my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest.

'It's not going to be easy. We've been apart for seven years, yet now that you're here, I do know one thing.' I looked up at him. 

'I missed you, even when I didn't want to admit it to myself.Tom, you're my soul mate, my other half, my everything. You always were. You always will be. I'm nothing without you, not really. Every other man who has so much as made a pass at me has been compared to you, and has paled in comparison. You set that bar so high, Thomas. I've been such a mess without you. I hated you for what I thought you did, but I still never got over you, and I always thought of you and wondered.'

'Oh, Anna. The thought of you was there in everything I did. Every time I heard love songs on the radio, or when I drank from your mug which I kept all that time. Each night I would scan the front rows of the audience in the vain hope that you might be there. Each time I jogged along the Thames, I imagined you beside me, telling me to slow down and wait for you. And I did... Wait for you. It's always been you. Always. You were the one that got away, Anna, and I won't make that same mistake twice. Please darling, be my one again. Please say we can start again.'

I clasped one of his hands in mine, and reached up with the other. I grasped the back of his neck and pulled him to me, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose, which was slightly red from crying.

'Yo siempre seré tuyo.'


End file.
